Pain
by Togira The Moonseeker
Summary: DxA! CHAPTER 2 UP!      Dr.Stiles suffers from brutal words from Angie. This is about how two people slowly forgive each other and how each of us need to cherrish life while we can...
1. Pain

Hey all, this is my first TC fanfic! Sorry if its a little bit sloppy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please review and don't flame me too bad!!

-I do not own any of the TC characters used in this fan fiction, that and I do not wish to make any money of this so people...DON'T FIN SUE ME!...Teehee

-Togira

* * *

**Pain...**

Doctor Derek Stiles walked down the hallways of Hope Hospital, trying to relax from the recent surgery. The same thoughts kept racing through his mind, the surgery replayed in his mind over and over again. In the last surgery the patient was lost..."It's all my fault..." he whispered quietly. The surgeon continued to walk until he bumped into Angie, all he could do is watch as her paper work clatter to the floor. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU KLUTZ!" She yelled furiously. She also was still kinda...moody from the surgery.

"Oh,..sorry my mind is still kinda... wandering.." Replied Derek with a sign of depression in his voice.

"UGH! YOUR ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP!" She retorted as she glared at Derek like a barbarous bull dog.

"I'm...sorry.." Derek uttered quietly, his words were full with pain.

"MAYBE THAT PATIENT WOULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD A CHANCE IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING MORE ATTENTION! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YO-" It was too late, she had said everything Derek had been sulking over, and to him those words were ice hitting him at 90 miles per hour. Derek looked down gravely and jammed his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. Everything got quite, a moment or two later Angie spoke up " I'm sorry...I shouldn't bring that up..." She started to pick up her papers, trying to realize how much pain she just put him through. The young nurse now felt horrible, she had just hurt the one she cared about most... She continued to pick up her papers until suddenly she noticed that Derek was helping pick up the papers also. She glanced over at him, noticing the pained look in his eyes, but she said nothing and continued to pick up the scattered paper work. Finally after all the paper work was cleared from the hospital floor they both stood up. Derek handed Angie the paper work and walked off quickly without a word. Angie watched as the depressed surgeon walked away. Pounds of guilt rested on her shoulders now as she realized how much that this subject hurt Derek, after all, she couldn't have done much better in that surgery room herself...

* * *

"Derek, you don't look well, are you alright?" Asked one of the nurses passing by.

"I'm fine... thanks..." Stated Derek in his now even more pained voice.

"...It's that surgery isn't it Doctor?" Questioned the caring nurse.

"...Kinda" Derek sighed in frustration and annoyance, for once he didn't want to see the office or any of its employees. Even though one of those employees was always on his mind..

"Well we could call someone else in..I think it would be best..you've had enough for today Stiles. It's not healthy for you to stay here."

"No..I'm staying, theres patients who need me" Stated Derek strongly.

"...You really are the good doctor everyone says you are."

"But..."

"Derek..it was one surgery...and it was'nt even your fault..dont put yourself down pl-" The nurse couldn't finish because Derek raced down the hallway as fast as he could, he couldn't take the pain and guilt that he felt anymore. He raced out of Hope hospital and charged all the way back to his apartment. He plopped down on the couch and layed down, drawing his hands over his head as the same thoughts as earlier raced through his head. "Am..I really a bad..Doctor?...What will everyone think of me now..." He asked himself over and over again.

* * *

Angie checked every hallway and every room, but there was no luck finding Derek. She wanted to apologize for what she said earlier. She felt like a train of guilt ran her over. She had hurt the one she loved the most...and now she couldn't even make it up to him..or at least apologize. Tired from all that had happened that day she trudged off to get her coat. Another Nurse was also leaving, Angie was starting to worry about Derek so she asked the nurse "Hey, when was the last time you seen Dr.Stiles?"

"Oh" Replied the nurse, "He ran out of the hospital at about 4 today, I told em' to take the day off...he looked terrible...We can't have a doctor working like that." Angie cringed as she heard this.

"Thank you..." Angie responded, as she walked out of Hope Hospital and to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning Angie (only having a few precious hours of sleep) rushed to Hope Hospital, in hopes to see Derek as soon as possible. She came a few minutes early and waited, but he never came. Derek was always late, but today it seemed different. Hours passed and several of Derek's surgery's had to be moved to another date. Finally they called in another doctor to fill him in. While Angie was on her lunch hour she looked at the phone in the office in hopes Derek would call. Finally after a while she realized that he wasn't going to call, then it hit her. "Of course...Why don't I just call him and apologize?!" She ran to the phone with excitement and dialed his number. She waited as the phone rang on the other end. The phone kept ringing...but no one answered. Suddenly lost of hope again she hung the phone up and went back to her lunch. The day dragged on and on until finally it was 9 o'clock again. She picked up her coat and walked out of Hope Hospital once again, feeling the more guilt than ever. Once she got home she took a shower and collapsed on her bed, too worried to even sleep...even though her body was lacking much of it.

* * *

After long hours Angie finally managed to squeeze some sleep in but not for long. Angie was awakened by a loud ringing by her ear, she looked over and noticed the phone was ringing violently. She picked up the phone and murmured "Hello?"

"ANGIE, QUICK ITS STILES! GET OVER HERE ,NOW!" Shrieked one of the newer nurses.

"WHAT?!" Roared Angie, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HI-" The nurse had hung up on her. "CURSE IT!" Angie slammed the phone down in anger and frustration and jammed on her scrub and tennis shoes. She picked up her keys and charged out of her apartment. Not caring at all how her hair looked, or that she looked like a zombie.

"GAAAAAH!" Howled Derek in pain as he continued to thrash everywhere.

"DR. STILES PLEASE! CALM DOWN! THOSE WOUNDS WILL ONLY GET WORSE IF YOU CONTINUE THIS!" Scorned the same nurse who was on the phone.

"THEN LET THEM!" Screamed Derek, as he continued to thrash, trying to get lose from the nurses grasp. She continued to try and keep him still, with no success. Then Angie burst through the door.

"WHERE IS ...Oh...my..go-..DR. STILES!" Angie ran over to the bed where Derek thrashed in pain with several bullet wounds in his right arm, shoulder, and leg. Blood was starting to drip from the operating table.

"Angie he won't stop thrashing...I can't do anything if he keeps doing this..." Noted the nurse in annoyance.

"Please...go call one of the other surgeons..." Ordered Angie

"Yes Mame' " The nurse replied as she ran off to the other room to call. Derek's thrashing started to die down as he weakened from blood loss and seeing the angel that had stabbed him in the heart, her sweet voice, calmed him down.

"Dr.Stiles...please...I..don't know what happened to you but...Ill make sure your fixed up." Everything was quite for a few moments.

"What does it matter...I don't deserve to live..." Responded Derek weakly. Angie recoiled slightly, knowing that she caused him to say this...and she started to sob quietly before she whispered,

"Yes you do...Derek..your a great surgeon...you save so many lives...if anyone deserves life its you..." She gently reached over and grabbed his trembling hand, and set her head down on the bed, sobbing harder than earlier.

"..." Derek layed there in silence.

* * *

To be continued, if you even care.

* * *

Don't flame me too bad, this is my first TC fanfic. Many reviews peeps! Even if you don't like it I will continue to write so there! Lol. Ill just feel bad for a while TT...anyway, Will Derek forgive Angie? Will Derek come out of his depression? What happened to Derek anyway?!?! WHY AM I ASKING YOU THIS I'M THE WRITER . . Until next time...

TACOS!

-Togira


	2. Don't Let Go

WOOO CHAPTER 2!!! Sorry it took so long...school is terrible and..yeah... . Anyway I know its short but I'll be writing more every week or so. Thanks to my readers and all the reviews I got for "Pain" Once again I do not own the TC characters, this is simply a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Don't Let Go..

Derek sighed deeply, astounded by her words and the tears she now was shedding on the hospital bed. They both said nothing, all that was heard were Angie's sobs. After a few minutes of silence Derek replied "I wish I could believe that Ang...I really wish I could" She shot her head up in an instant, tears covered her beautiful face.

"I made a mistake by saying what I did! Why can't you accept that...I didn't mean it.." She sobbed once more. "Derek that patient...no one could have saved him...I'm so sorry I yelled at you..I'm sorry I act like I hate you Derek...the truth i-" She got cut off by Dr.Kasal and the other nurse from earlier charging in the room.

"Derek what happened!" The surgeon asked, he looked like he just fell out of bed and put a scrub and shoes on. Derek sighed deeply, coughing slightly. The pain hit him. He just realized how much he did get hurt. His hands started trembling once again. Angie looked down at his hands, one of them still covered by hers. She blushed slightly and pulled it away quickly.

"We're going to have to operate doctor.." She looked at Dr.Kasal "He's been shot and the bullets didn't penetrate all the way through. They're lodged in his body...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" She ran out the room before Dr.Kasal could even respond. Dr.Kasal blinked a few times and then directed his attention to Derek.

"...Derek answer me, what happened?" Derek started to shudder and grind his teeth together from the pain. Soon he whispered.

"..You know the patient from earlier...the one wh-"

"Yeah..what about him.."

"Well...his father came...to my apartment...and.." He paused, jamming his eyes shut.

"What Derek...What happened!

"He had a g-" Derek was interrupted by Angie bashing back into the room, ready to start the operation with Dr.Kasal. Dr Kasal looked blankly over and Angie, slightly irritated that she had interrupted, but he went off to wash his hands. Dr.Stiles watched as he walked off. Then his eyes met Angie's...Angie's eyes were full of worry and panic. Angie soon noticing how long they held the eye lock, broke it and walked off quickly after Dr.Kasal.

All that was left in the room was the nurse who had called in Dr.Kasal. She looked over at Derek with wondering eyes..then soon she too also walked off to prep. A few minutes later she walked back in with the IV and grabbed Derek's arm. Derek whimpered slightly in pain but tried to keep his mind off the pain...off of everything..but his thoughts kept trailing back to Angie..and what she had said.."Maybe that patient would have at least had a chance if you were paying more attention! What kind of Doctor are you!!" He thrashed slightly as the needle went into his arm. His thoughts raced back to what had happened that day and night..back to why he was even here. Then slowly he fell into a deep sleep, all he could think of before he fell asleep was his visitor he had had that night...

_

* * *

_

_"Am I really a bad doctor..." Doctor Stiles asked himself over and over again._

_"Yes...yes you are Stiles" came a reply from the door that creaked open slowly. Derek shot up from the couch in an instant and stared at the intruder._

_"Who are you...why are you in my apartment!" The startled surgeon asked, now on his feet._

_"...You could have saved him! My only son you bastard!!!" The intruder raised up a unknown object in the darkness and a loud bang came from it. Dr.Stiles didn't even have time to realize what had happened. He fell over from the pain he now felt in his shoulder. The unknown man walked over to the young surgeon and shot him several more times. "Now that you have suffered like my son...it's time to end your life!" He raised the gun up once more and aimed for the defenseless Stiles. Derek looked up at the gun...thinking that this was it, he was getting what he deserved but then a noise was heard from the hallway._

_"DOWN HERE! THE GUNSHOTS WERE HEARD FROM HERE!" The man stepped away from Derek and ran towards the window, he jumped out it with ease and dashed off into the darkness. Dr Stiles could not do anything...but lay there in pain. _

_"I was...so..close to getting what I deserved..." He whispered "God obviously hates me..."_

_His mind flashed a few times..to his victim from earlier. The boys vitals dropped to 0. It...was over._

* * *

Derek flared his eyes open, with a terrified look on his face. He took a few seconds to look around. Then he soon realize that the surgery was over..and that Angie was looking at him with a blank expression. "Are...you ok Dr.?" She asked with a concerned voice. Dr.Stiles took a few deep breathes and sighed

"Yes...thank you"

"Dr..."

"...yes?"

"You...were screaming...are you..sure your alright?"

Derek smiled weakly, "Yes...I'm fine because your here..."

Angie didn't say anything, she just smiled back. Then Derek tried to sit up, but had no success.

"You need to rest..."

"No I don't...I have things to do...I have surgeries to d-"

"No need for that, Dr.Kasal said he would cover for you"

"But..." Derek sighed in defeat, he readjusted his position and relaxed. "Who needs me as a surgeon anyway...what was I thinking..."

"A lot of people need you Derek..." Angie reached over and grabbed the surgeons hand, just like last night. "Don't you dare forget that...not only do your patients need you...but I need you too...I wouldn't be such a good nurse if it wasn't for you.."

"..I would be a greater doctor if I listened to you more...which is why I can't be a surgeon anymore...I have to stop this pathetic dream..."

"...Derek..."

"What..." He replied curtly.

"...Don't let go.."

* * *

Awww! How cute...Anyway please review! I love to hear your comments/complaints/ways to make my writing better! Thanks for reading!

-Togira The Moonseeker


End file.
